


5 Things SGA

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5 Things prompts from the Live Journal Community.<br/>Some mature themes and mention of sex, slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things SGA

Four people who didn't out John and Rodney and one who did  
1) Kavanagh threatened to, but Rodney convinced him that he'd never work again and promised him a job at Midway if he'd keep his mouth shut which Kavanagh took immediately, thinking it would get him out of reach of both Rodney and the Wraith. He didn't mention to Rodney that Sheppard threatened to scalp him and wear his ponytail on his tac vest as a memento.  
2) Lorne found John and Rodney in a compromising position late one night after a particularly difficult mission, but since he was with one of his marines, he just said, "I'm not asking, sir," to which Sheppard answered, "I'm not telling," and Lorne took his partner to find another isolated balcony.  
3) Teyla. She was in favor of people taking comfort where they could.  
4) Ronon. He didn't understand the silly Tauri rules, but he protected his teammates' backs, no matter what they were doing.  
5) Daniel Jackson outed them to General O'Neill. Since they were in bed at the time, it was more gossip than really outing. Jack remarked that he thought Sheppard would have better taste and gone after the very tasty-looking Lorne. Daniel sulked for a bit until Jack swore on his favorite Mary Steenburgen DVD that Daniel was much tastier looking than Lorne and smarter to boot.

Five people from the SGC who John would sometimes like to steal for Atlantis  
1) Most people would choose Walter first, but not John. He hardly knows the guy beyond his reputation for being the SGC's Radar O'Reilly, but Ronon spent some time with the guy and says he's creepy and that's good enough for John. His first choice would be Sgt. Siler who can tinker with the best of them, but Siler has a wife and kids who he goes home to each night, so getting him to come to Atlantis just isn't going to happen.  
2) He'd consider taking Bernard even if it seems like all he can do is announce which chevron is locked. After talking with him once, John is pretty sure the guy can out-geek Rodney when it comes to comics, tv and nerdy movies. There's a good potential that Rodney might even lose a few arguments. Rumors hint that Jackson would pay to get rid of the guy, and obviously there's a story behind that, but John doesn't care. The 'recliner of rage' the guy kept mentioning would have to stay on Earth tho.   
3) He'd love to be able to bring Major Davis to Atlantis. The guy can get things done whether it's scrounging supplies, organizing an evac or negotiating with aliens. John is pretty sure General O'Neill won't let him go.  
4) There's a scientist named Coombs that might make a good addition to the team. John doesn't know much about him either, but he listened to the man give one of his co-workers lip and guy can snark with the best of them. He's pretty sure Coombs would irritate the hell out of McKay.  
5) Even tho she's technically no longer part of the SGC, John would love to steal the head lunch lady. She can make institutional cans of over-processed food taste like manna from heaven. General Hammond stole her first and took her with him when he left for DC. When he passed away, Col. Caldwell inherited her and now she works on the Daedalus. He thinks it's just talk about the Colonel being 'more-than-friends' with her, but when he mentioned her to Lorne, the marines made up a list of men who'd be willing to 'pay court' to the lady if she'd take over the Atlantis cafeteria. Hell, he'd be willing to shave his chest, oil up and wear a thong while giving her a pedicure if she'd take the job.


End file.
